Hot and Cold
by Lidia1357
Summary: Set during OOT Sheik had been born for this. His natural agility, cold heart, quiet and stillness can get him in and out of anything. This proves to be Zelda's perfect disguise. But when the Sheikah meets the Hero of Time with his warm heart and good intentions, a complication emerges in the plan. Follows OOT storyline. Male Sheik/Link Yaoi
1. Prologue: The Request

**Seeing this story does not mean I am quitting any of my others. I will finish them all, but my focus will depend on what is more reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

The sky was dark, nearly black save for the lightning flashes that split into the darkness. The rain shot down mercilessly, pummeling anything beneath it. The air was nearly ice cold and bit into any flesh it came into contact with. It was on this night, that a lean, lithe figure crouched in the darkness. Crimson eyes pierced into the storm as if daring it to attack. Slender fingers balanced on the tips, and strong legs held perfectly still. The right leg was straight out to the side, the foot planted firmly. The left leg was bent beneath the body, supporting most of the weight. The body did not move, did not even flinch.

Through the rippling illusion of the pouring rain, a white blur approached. The figure shrunk lower, waiting. This could be an enemy, or an ally. One doesn't know until the last minute. As the blur grew closer, details became visible. The crimson eyes spotted four, long legs holding up a graceful body. On top of this body rode a hooded figure. The only skin visible was the small, fingers that gripped the bridal tightly. They were white from the cold.

The horse stopped suddenly and waited for the hooded figure to dismount. As it did, it looked around for any sign of danger. Seeing none, it moved closer.

The statue-still body moved just slightly, every muscle taking its time in the movement. A lean arm reached behind a toned back, clasping the lyre that rested there. Moving slowly still, the figure adjusted all the weight to the legs and brought the other hand to run slender fingers along the lyre. The melody was simply and only six notes, but the hooded figure understood immediately. The hood was removed, revealing a soft, feminine face. It was a blonde girl about thirteen years old. Her turquoise eyes were clouded with years of darkness. Her hair was tied back at the base of her head to protect it from the wind. She stopped a few feet away from her horse, waiting.

The figure moved with speed, agility and precision. Using the darkness as an advantage, the figure moved around the girl and stood behind her. Knowing she was now aware of the added presence, the figure waited.

"Sheik," She said simply. She knew he would not answer, "I've been told many things about you. You are suspicious of other, hide yourself no matter what, and can avoid even the best of hunters. You meet the expectations of a master Sheikah and then some, yet you are the same age as me. What displeased the other Sheikah, is that you use your abilities to hide even from them. Why is this?"

Silence.

The girl smirked, "Is it a crave for adventure? A simple act of rebellion? Searching for light in this constant darkness? I may never know. But I have a request for you. I need a disguise. I need something that can hide me from the King of Evil and the hero of Time. No one can find me. Yet, I must be able to guide the Hero. Can you help me?"

Sheik placed an arm over his chest and pulled up his cowl with the opposite hand. The drenching water had weighed it down, "Time. It is the cure for pain of pain in a heart. It mends ache and washes memory. And now a young girl wishes to use it to bring peace."

The girl nodded, "I forgot to mention your signature way of speaking. But will you do this for me?"

"Such a task is impossible. Even for me."

She hesitated again before speaking, "Then will you go in my place? I can link our minds so that I can see whatever you do, and guide the Hero without making an appearance. Is that possible for you?"

Her question was met with silence as Sheik stood in the heavy rain. His thumb and pointer finger pinched his cowl, holding it to the bridge of his nose. After an agonizing stretch of silence, he said spoke. "Because it is my sacred duty to the Royal Family?"

The girl shook her head, "Because it will bring an end to this pain. You will avenge those you have lost. Ganondorf will fall and peace will finally return to Hyrule. You have no sacred duty to me. I am the cause of all this. I only wish for you to help me. It will not happen for four more years. But I need that much time to create the link to our minds. It would be temporary and only when you allow it."

The silenced stretched for much longer this time and the young girl was afraid he would decline. This was their final hope for Hyrule, if one part goes wrong it will upset the fragile plan they have. He must take part or the doom will never end.

"This conversation never happened. Make your preparations, and I will meet the hero at the Temple of Time. Do not even tell Impa of the arrangement, or I will do nothing for you. Princess Zelda."

When she turned around, she was met with only darkness and rain. Sheik was gone. However he had agreed, and now the plan to defeat Ganondorf can be set into motion. She replaced her drenched hood and mounted her horse, galloping away. As she did, the crimson eyes watched her fade away from the top of the tallest tree nearby.

**This is only the epilogue, so the rest of the chapters will be much longer. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. The Hero Returns

**This will be as close to the actual story as I can get, but I will add more things in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

_~Four Years Later~_

Sheik stood at the top of a building in Desert Colossus. The ferocious winds blew sand in all directions, attacking all in it's path. He pulled his cowl up in an attempt to block the merciless wind. The heat was suffocating behind the mask, but he refuses to pull it down. He never shows his face.

Since Zelda's visit, Sheik had traveled every part of Hyrule so he would know it's every rock, stream and tree. He must know his surroundings backwards to watch the Hero on his journey.

Right now, He was standing two feet from a traveling Gerudo, testing his ability to remain hidden. If he can walk so close to her he can touch her without her knowing, he is ready. He only has a few hours before he must return to the Temple of Time, so he must do it now. He crouched down and slipped off of the building, landing silently in the sand. He had never tried to sneak up on a Gerudo before. He'd rather no one know of his existence, and Gerudo are trained to know when someone is around.

He moved with quick precision, using the sand to his advantage. She was about a foot away from him now. He moved low to the ground, practically crawling behind her. Almost there. Just a few more inches...

_It's time._

Sheik froze at the sudden intrusion in his mind. He'd been mentally preparing himself for this for years. He knew eventually Zelda would be inside his head, but it was still odd and unnatural. His opportunity gone, he moved away quickly. This test will have to do. She never knew he was there.

Sheik reached behind him, pulled his Lyre out and played one of the many songs he'd memorized. With it's melody came shimmering, golden magic that swirled around him and pulled at his consciousness. He closed his eyes for half a second. And when he opened them, he was standing on light gray stone. Even at night this building is lighted as if it were noon. Th stone almost appears white in it's mystical light. It is said that all with pure hearts can hear the voices of the Goddesses in this temple. Right now they were singing just as they had seven years ago. It is the only place in Hyrule that is the same. Sheik walked towards the three Spiritual Stones that spun and shimmered in the magical light. They were once powerful, Royal treasures. Now they are more for decoration. A constant, dark reminder of what was lost.

Sheik passed the open door to the once hidden pedestal where the Legendary Master Sword was pulled. Sheik stood behind it, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. When the Hero of Time returns, he will arrive exactly where he pulled it.

Ten minutes passed with no event. Sheik waited patiently and immobile as he always was. He ran through hidden routes in his mind to pass the time when the princess chimed in.

_Now!_

A mystical, blue light appeared and radiated down on the pedestal. A blurry figure appeared and the image solidified. In front of him was a boy about his age clad in a green tunic, matching hat and tan pants. Beside him, a blue fairy was observing Link, pointing out that he can't use some of his old equipment. As they walked off of the pedestal, the fairy wondered out lout.

"Have seven years really passed?"

Sheik quickly moved to stand on the pedestal so that Link can't return the sword and said in his soft voice, "I've been waiting for you Hero."

He paused, his muscles tensing up. He unsheathed his sword and spun around with impressive grace. Sheik felt a skip im his heart as the icy blue eyes met his. The boy's face was framed with golden bangs that stopped just under his high cheekbones. His eyes were warm with kindness, but hard from caution. Sheik felt a whole new hope for Hyrule at the sight.

"I've been waiting for you. Hero of Time."

He didn't let his guard down quite yet. Sheik found this smart. He folded his arms as he looked down at the handsome man. He recited the lines he had been told to tell. Saying it out loud almost felt strange. "When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest... One on a high mountain... One under a vast lake... One within the house of the dead... One inside a goddess of sand... Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world... This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs."

He eyes the Master Sword in Link's hand, which was not gripping it quite as tightly as before. "As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time... If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages." Sheik could see the belief in Link's blue eyes. "One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know... Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm... Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple... But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village... Do you understand, Link?"

Link replaced his sword and nodded. The fairy did as well, though it was hard to see with the glow of blue radiating from her. Link turned to go, but hesitated. He turned back with a softness in his eyes, "The Sheikah guarded the Royal Family right?"

Sheik nodded.

"So you know where Zelda is?"

_No!_

Sheik held a passive mask as he thought back, _I won't reveal you. _

He shook his head, "I do not even know if she is alive."

Link looked crestfallen but nodded before speeding away.

_Thank you._

Sheik's mind remained blank as he stood there. He had been instructed to stand there until Link had completed his first quest. After that he may return to his former time if it is needed.

Sheik stood with little motion, waiting for the return of the Hero.


	3. Unexpected Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

_He is nearing the forest. You must teach him the Minuet of Forest._

Sheik played the song that would take him to the Forest Temple entrance. He arrived in an area full of green. The walls were covered in green vines, there was thick grass covering the earth and there were trees in all directions. Anything that was once any other color has been long covered in moss. Sheik hopped up against the dead tree then pushed himself against the wall then back to the top of the tree like he was creating a 'Z'. He landed gracefully in on the top and sat with one leg dangling. He heard the sounds of a battle and smirked behind his cowl. It seems the new hero isn't slow. The boy in green walked slowly up the steps, looking around. He spotted the abandoned stump to Sheik's left and ran to it. He looked at it with a pained expression, like his whole world had been turned upside down. That's Sheik's cue.

The Sheikah hopped down and landed quietly. He stood up and began his next prepared speech.

"The flow of time is always cruel," He glanced at the stump then back at Link, "Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it. A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days." He let that settle a moment before saying, "In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest."

Sheik reached back and pulled out his lyre. He held it close and played the handful of notes that take them to this location. He played it twice and waited. Link pulled the Ocarina of Time out and played the notes perfectly. Sheik played the notes again, this time with Link. He didn't know why, but playing with Link... it was... peaceful.

When their song ended, Sheik could have sworn he felt some sort of magic surround them. He didn't act on it, he only thought about it, knowing Zelda heard, "Link." The other boy looked at him, "I'll see you again."

He backed away and held a magical deku nut and pulled back, imagining the location he wanted to go. He threw it hard to the ground and felt the world shift beneath his feet. He found himself just inside the Forest Temple, sitting high in the trees, hidden. The first door was just below him, as well as a pair of Wolfos.

The second Link walked in, the howling, grotesque creatures charged. The young Hero didn't even flinch. He drew his sword and finished the job quickly. Sheik admired his reflexes. It seems Link is the perfect Hero for this job.

* * *

_Link's in trouble!_

Sheik hopped from his spot and dashed into the Temple. Link had taken care of the Skultulas and Blue Bubbles. three of four torches were lit.

_What do you mean? He can't handle the last one?_

_He's not down there! There's something that went wrong! Look to your left!_

Sheik looked and saw a corridor that had no stairs to lead up to them. He dashed toward it, scrambled up the wall and hopped up onto the top. He wasted no time hesitating. He sprung forward into the strange room ahead. He noticed the black remains of a Poe and evidence of a collapsed ceiling.

A low growl caught the Sheikah's attention and his head turned in the direction and he moved immediately. The ceiling had collapsed in an abnormal way, pinning the Hero by his leg. Link wasn't showing any signs of pain, but he was frustrated and worried. The fairy was spinning around and around, unsure of what to do. She spotted Sheik and zoomed to him.

"Hey! can you help?"

Sheik nodded and pulled on the heavy stone while Link shoved. Together, they moved it enough for Link slip out. Link scooted away and yanked his pant leg leg was covered in blood, badly bruised and clearly broken. Sheik felt worry in his usually stone heart. He was about to ask for Zelda's input when Link dug in his supplies for a glass bottle. It was filled to the brim with a red substance. Link pulled the cork out and chugged it all down, leaving nothing in the bottle. Sheik eyes the leg and couldn't help but be awed at the transformation. The bone moved back together and the cuts seemed to seal themselves shut. All bruising pulled in and disappeared. Now there was only the blood.

Link stood up and stretched, "Thank you Sheik. I hope to see you again soon."

Before Sheik could not respond, Link quickly ran off for the main room. Sheik watched him hop off of to the main floor before taking out his lyre. He played the Prelude of Light and went off to the Temple of Time.

**I promise the next will be longer! I need some ideas for fillers.. got any?**


	4. A Spike in the Road

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Sheik stood on the pedestal once again just as Link entered the sacred temple. He nodded at the hero, showing his approval. "You destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temple and awakened the Sage. But there are still other Sages who need your help." Link nodded in understanding, a soft twinkle in his blue eyes. "In order to awaken other sages, you must become more powerful. You must travel over mountains... under water... and even through time." Link seemed to be pondering his words.

"Before you continue, I want to thank you for your help. I'll be more careful in the future."

This caught Sheik off guard, but he didn't show his surprise. He nodded once and continued. "If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. By doing this, you will travel back in time seven years." He stepped off of the Pedestal of Time, "The time will come when you will need to return here quickly. I will teach this to you for when that time comes. The song to return you to the Temple of Time. "He reached back and retrieved his Lyre, "The Prelude of Light."

They played together just as they had in the Forest Meadow. The music seemed to swirl and move around them and Sheik felt an odd pull towards the Hero. It's as if a bond was forming.  
When it ended, Sheik replaced his instrument and took a couple steps back. "As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, you hold time itself in your hands." He pulled out a Deku Nut and said, "Link, we shall meet again!"

He didn't go very far. In fact, he didn't even leave the temple. He was now sitting in one of the large windows above the Pedestal of Time with his back against the side. He watched Link as he talked his plan over with Navi.

"Listen! Did you see that strange cloud floating over Death Mountain? I think we should talk to Darunia. He'd love to see you again!"

Link nodded, "That's true, but I have a bad feeling about it... I'm probably just shaken from the Phantom I fought earlier." He stretched and smiled, "I'm going to visit Malon really fast first. Let's go!"

Navi zoomed after the Hero quickly, voicing her disapproval. Link waved her off with assurance that they will be fine. Sheik wasn't sure who he agreed with more, but it wasn't his place to tell either. He hopped down from his seat and hit the floor with a roll. He ran out toward the Spiritual Stones and leaped over them with swiftness and grace. Once he exited the temple, he rushed to the first piece of rubble that was near. Link was heading down the small section of stairs to the main part of the town. Just as the green of his tunic disappeared, Sheik darted to the hedge nearby. His crimson eyes scanned the area below. About six years ago, Hyrule Castle Town was taken over by a group of redeads. Link seemed to have already figured out a route that he could travel without the monsters' notice. Sheik was impressed once again. He climbed a nearby building and hopped from rooftop to rooftop before dropping into the moat outside the town. He slipped under the broken gate in the water as Link passed by.

Navi paused in her flight, "Hey! I think something's following us!"

Link skidded to a halt and spun around, scanning the area. Sheik's eyes narrowed at the observant fairy. She flow slowly around the area, scanning with her small yet keen eyes.

"Perhaps... I was mistaken," She said hesitantly. Link wasn't so sure. He walked in Sheik's direction and the Sheikah moved slowly so that he was completely hidden beneath the ruined wood. He watched through a crack, noting the closeness of the Hero. He stopped and frowned with a hand on his hips.

"I don't think you did Navi. I'm not leaving until I know who's there!" He shouted a little louder. Sheik frowned. He can't show himself. It's outside his nature to let anyone know of his whereabouts. However, they didn't have the time for Link to be suspicious. Sheik searched the area, thinking of a way out of this. He moved himself carefully and slowly, anticipating every muscle movement and motion. Link turned his head and the Sheikah moved quickly, pulling him self up and over to the grass. He stood up behind the Hero as if he was there the whole time.

"There is not time to lose Hero. If there is no immediate danger, ignore it."

Link jumped and turned around. His face relaxed to a friendly smile. "So it was you who was following me."

Sheik didn't even blink. He crossed his arms and said, "I'm always following you. It is my duty to the Royal Family. Now visit your friend quickly."

Something flashed in Link's eyes but was gone before Sheik could identify what it was, "You don't need to be secretive. I could use some company."

For the first time in his life, Sheik hesitated. He'd always lived his life hidden in the shadows. How can he change that now. He took a single step back, "I will see you again."

"Sheik wait!" Link reached toward him but the Sheikah moved quickly away as if it came naturally. He grabbed a deku nut in his hand and turned with a flash. This plan was flawless... but there was one problem.

Sheik wasn't focusing on where he wants to go.

He ended up in midair. The Sheikah held himself upright so he would land gracefully. But when he looked down, a sliver of panic surged into him. Beneath him were spikes that were clearly razor sharp...

And he had no time to stop it.

Sheik heard the rip of cloth and flesh before he felt the actual pain. His reflexes allowed him to move just enough to none of the spikes would hit his vital organs. One dug deep into hos shoulder, coming out of the other side. Another impaled his upper leg, pressing against the bone. Sheik scanned his surroundings quickly. He felt heat, he saw sand, and he smelt dust.

Sheik held back the moan that threatened to escape his throat. He cannot make a sound. With his maimed leg and shoulder, he can't get away fast enough if a Gerudo Guard discovered him. He breathed so evenly and slowly that his cowl didn't even move. His crimson eyes darted around as he searched for a solution. There is always a solution!

However, Sheik never needed one before. He had landed in a pile of spiked sticks that were set aside for traps later. There were no Gerudo around, so he thought quickly. He pushed himself up with his good leg, shifting all of his weight to the left side. The spikes came with him, sending waves of new pain with every movement. He'll have to worry about removing them later. Right now, escape is his top priority.

_Look at my current situation. How can I get out of this?_

Zelda didn't respond immediately, but he could feel her presence in his mind.

_There's a stone wall just past that corner. Careful! There are Gerudo Guards nearby._

Sheik moved quickly to the corner and pressed his body against the wall. He couldn't move as gracefully or quickly in his condition, but he was still sneaky. He glanced around, noting the lack of Gerudo Guards. He turned his body around the corner and crawled on all fours down the hill to the fortress. A Gerudo Guard rounded the corner to the hill unexpectedly.

Sheik hurried to the next platform and hopped down quickly. He landed on his left foot then fell to his left shoulder. He would have a bruise. This was odd for the Sheikah. He'd never fallen before, and the pain was foreign. He didn't make a sound however. He hid in the corner of his little spot.

_Now what?_

_In just a moment, jump to the ground and run down the stairs. You cannot hesitate a moment! I know you are wounded but pain is worth your life._

He moved to the edge and saw that the area was momentarily clear.

_Now!_

Sheik ran down and rolled onto his left shoulder, landing on his right foot. He grimaced from the flash of pain but pushed on down the stairs. The moment he hit the bottom he slammed his back against the wall and allowed the pain to show on his face. Perspiration soaked his hair and head wrap. His vision was blurry and he felt faint. He looked down at his wounds and decided the drowsiness was from the pain and not so much blood loss.

_I won't make it over the river..._

Zelda didn't respond for a moment. He could tell she was thinking intently.

_Play the Nocturne of Shadow. Link is headed for the graveyard. He can help you. _

Sheik shook his head, _No. I can't._

_You must! Do this Sheik or you'll die!_

Sheik closed his eyes, feeling the pain in his leg and shoulder spreading. He knows Zelda is right, but he has never asked for help before. He's never needed it. How can he do it now?

_Just show up. He won't ask questions. Do this Sheik... please._

Sheik was beginning to fade and his arm seemed to be moving on their own. He reached back for his Lyre and rested it on his hip. His other hand moved over the strings on their own, playing the dark melody. He felt the dark magic surround him and his body was beginning to go limp. He landed in a heap on the balcony above the Graveyard. The lyre dropped beside him. He grabbed the gate that hid him from view and with agonizing slowness, pulled himself up onto the gate. Just as a green blue came into view, Sheik's arms gave out and he fell. His body hung halfway off the gate as his consciousness finally left.


	5. Miscalculation

**I'm realllyyy hyper at the moment so there may be typos or something. I'll try to look it over before publishing but I'm going to be writing about a million miles a minute.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

"Hey! Look over there!" Navi shouted at the green clad hero. Link squinted to where Navi was looking but couldn't see very well in the haze of rain. It wasn't overly heavy, but the sprinkle didn't help his far vision.

"What is it?"

She flew in the direction, "I'm not sure... Link! It's Sheik and he's hurt!"

Link's adrenaline kicked in and he searched for ways to get up there. He knew from experience that his hookshot didn't help much with the thin wood that was holding Sheik by the hip. Link saw the trail of blood now flowing down the wall and panicked. He had to hurry!

Link kicked open a few crates, looking for something useful. Finding nothing, he bolted for the abandoned house near the entrance of the Graveyard. He searched frantically for something _anything_ that could be useful. However, nothing seemed to be there.

Link turned to look elsewhere when a piece of rope caught his eye. Thinking fast, he snatched the rope up and pulled an arrow from his bundle and tied the rope to it as he ran. He stopped near the Sheikah and released the arrow right beside him. He pulled out another arrow, tied the rope to the end and stabbed the wood into the ground. This better work.

Link yanked on the rope and hesitated. It didn't seem like it would hold his weight. He did notice, however that it would break the gate free that held Sheik up there and if Link is fast enough, he can catch him. Link took hold of the rope with both hands and yanked with all his might. The wood bent and strained but didn't break free. He yanked the arrow out of the earth and squatted down, leaning back with his abdominal muscles. The wood whined and cracked but held strong. Maybe it would have been able to support this weight after all. Link stabbed the arrow into the ground again and jumped onto the rope, pulling down. The wood groaned from the pressure and snapped, dropping the unconscious Sheikah. Link dropped and dashed forward with his arms wide. The light weight of the man fell into his arms and link stumbled back.

Link rested the Sheikah on his left side and pulled out a red potion. He yanked the spike from his right shoulder, instantly waking the man. Sheik struggled, but Link held him down, forcing the one out of his leg. As Sheik struggled and panicked, Link managed to force some red potion down his throat. Sheik tried to spit it out but Link pinched his nose and forced his head back. After painfully forcing more down his throat, Link was satisfied. He jumped back from the frightened young man and waited.

Sheik slowly began to calm down and his head lulled back again, once again unconscious. Link picked him up bridal style and held a pitiful glance.

"You should have come with me. I would have protected you and this wouldn't have happened." He walked to the village and headed for Impa's house. The Sheikah hadn't been seen in seven years, but her house was still open to anyone who needed care. He kicked the door open, a distressed fairy flying in circles around him. A handful of people's head's shot in his direction at the sudden intrusion, but seeing Sheik in his state calmed them. Women rushed to his side and guided Link up stairs to a mat on the floor. Link set him down carefully and requested rags, warm water and a cup of cold water. The woman nodded and scurried off to fetch the requested items.

Link began by unraveling the strip of cloth in Sheik's hair. Golden locks that flowed to his shoulder blades were freed and Link set the cloth to the side. He brushed the hair out of Sheik's eyes and behind his head. He then thought of the best way to bandage the wounds. The women returned with the water and rags. Link thanked them, assured them he was handling the situation and they left.

Link noticed that the cowl wasn't attached to the rest of his clothes. Link considered taking the cowl off anyway, but decided against it. Sheik has a right to hide what he wishes. He instead cut his right sleeve clear pat his shoulder blades and set the sleeve to the side. Perhaps someone here can sew it back on later. After dipping a rag in the warm water, Link washed the would that was beginning to heal up from the red potion. Link poured a little of the potion into the water and cleaned the wound out again. After wrapping his shoulder up with other rags, Link removed the thin fabric that covered from Sheik's foot to calf and cut the pant leg off. After cleaning this wound as well, Link sat back a moment. What had happened to him?

"Hey! We should ask them if they can repair his clothing!" Navi suggested. Link nodded and headed down the stairs.

A couple women turned heads and one asked with sympathy, "Is he okay?"

Link smiled and nodded, "Yeah he'll be fine. I had to cut his clothes to get to the wounds so I wondered if any of you can sew it back together while he's out."

A heavy set woman with curly, brown hair stood up. "Let's see what the damage is here." She followed Link upstairs and examined the bandages then the clothes. "A bit secretive huh? Well I can sew this easy. But I think I shouldn't do it until he's up and the wounds are healed. You don't want to cut the clothes every time you redress his wounds."

Link hadn't thought of that. "You're right. Can we stay here until he's strong enough to leave? I might have to force him t stay but I don't think he should be out and about yet."

She nodded with a soft look in her eyes. "You see that mark on the fabric that hangs on his abdomen? The one attached to the cowl? It's the Eye of Truth. Only Sheikah bear this symbol. It seems they aren't gone after all. You know, this house is the Great Impa's?"

She sat beside Link and began to tell him stories about Kakariko Village. Link listened intently for hours, occasionally stopping to change Sheik's wounds. They were closing up rather quickly with the bit of red potion in his system. By nightfall he should be left with nothing but scars.

* * *

Sheik woke slowly, each sense woke separately. First he heard a woman's voice telling a story. Next he smelt sweat and blood. He felt a hard surface beneath him and intense pain in his right shoulder and leg. At first, he was confused and a little paranoid. But the memories began to flash back to him.

_Link must have found me._ He thought.

_He did, and stayed with you until you recovered. _

_What? _Sheik's eyes sprang open and he sat up quickly. He immediately regretted that motion when it shot hot pain through his shoulder. He winced and his breathing was shallow.

"Sheik! You have to lie down you're not well yet!" Link gently pushed the Sheikah down. Sheik fought him weakly, trying to stay up.

He planted is left elbow into the floor and glared at Link sternly. "There is no time for this! You must go now!"

Link's eyes hardened and his jaw set into a stubborn line. He shook his head and gently pulled on Sheik's elbow then pushed him down. "I'm not leaving you alone again. I don't know what happened, but I'm not letting it happen again."

Sheisk closed his eyes and sighed, "A minor malfunction that led to a larger mistake. It won't happen again."

Link crossed his arms with a glare, clearly showing that he wasn't moving.

Sheik shrugged, "The moment I'm healed, I will leave."

Link chuckled and stood up, "Well, until then, I'm staying. So get real comfortable with me."

As Link walked away, the Sheikah thought, _That's the problem. I already am._

**What do you all think? Should I make him stick with Link or escape and stalk him from afar? Please review. Another thing, does anyone have an idea for a cover? **


	6. A Fork in the Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

**I'm sorry it's been so long! I've been focusing on my other stories, partly because they have more love. Well here's another chapter!**

Sheik felt his wounds closing quickly, and by nightfall they were completely healed. He would have some scars, which had never happened before in his life, but he'll survive. He can't let such a thing happen again. He's getting sloppy, which isn't good.

_Perhaps you _should_ remain by the hero's side._ Zelda suggested.

Sheik didn't bother responding. He knew the princess knew better than to suggest such a thing. If she felt he wasn't right for the job any more, she should find someone else. The Sheikah lie on the hard mat, waiting for the hero to fall asleep. The moment his head lulls, he will be gone. The house is large enough he can sneak away without anyone's notice. He'll be missing a sleeve and leg of his clothing, but that's a sacrifice he'll have to make.

It was nearing sunset now and Sheik hadn't said a word to Link. Zelda had kept quiet as well, just as the Sheikah preferred. Silence.

A heavy woman stomped up the stairs with a bundle of cloth in her hands. She sent Sheik a warm smile as she set the bundle down beside him.

"No need to be alarmed, I'm here to repair your clothing," She held up the needle and navy blue thread that nearly matched his own clothing. Sheik nodded and adjusted himself so she could have better access to his arm. She pulled his sleeve back up and began to sew with expert speed. She smiled as she worked, occasionally offering some small talk as well. Sheik didn't offer much in return, but she didn't seem to mind. If anyone understood the Sheikah and their behavior, it was the people of Kakariko. However, Sheik's behavior was more rebellious and hidden than most Sheikah. Either way, this woman didn't push conversation.

_Once again, I advise you to stay with Link. You can watch him either way._

_Allow me to do my job my way Princess._ Sheik snapped back, hoping it would silence the irritating girl.

_You can't do your job dead._

_Enough! I work alone! Be grateful I'm allowing you to be inside my head!_

"Alright, that should do it!" The woman announced. She gathered her things and bowed to the two boys befre shuffling back downstairs. Link looked at Sheik in a calculating way, cocking his head to the side.

"How do you feel?"

Sheik stood up silently, crossing his arms. "I feel like I should leave. I apologize for your inconvenience, and thank you for your aid. But this is where we part ways. For now."

Link frowned, "What if-"

"I will not make the same mistakes again." Sheik interrupted. He made a mental note to buy deku nuts before leaving. This would be much easier with them. "I will be fine. I've lived on my own my whole life. Mistakes are made to be learned from. Now, you have a temple to visit."

Link didn't respond for a moment, but finally sighed, "If you insist... but if you hurt yourself again-"

"Farewell Link."

Sheik jumped off of the rail and landed softly on the table below. He hopped lightly off and dashed out the door quickly. The many eyes on him made him nervous. He never liked people. With the sun setting, many of the villagers were going to bed. There were a few people left, but Sheik could sneak past them easily. Not that he had anything to hide, he just didn't like the thought of any more people knowing he exists.

_You needn't be so paranoid._

Sheik ignored her and made his way to the shop. It was a small place owned by a large, hairy man that didn't appear very friendly. Sheik bought the deku nuts and left quickly.

* * *

Link watched the Sheikah go with a frown. What's he so afraid of? Does he think he'll harm him? Or betray him? Link didn't know, but he wanted to. He hoped he'd find out soon too. But like Sheik said, he had a temple to see. Luckily, he was near it now. He could sleep tonight ad had up Death Mountain tomorrow morning. For now, he'll rest. The past day had been fairly eventful.

Link closed his eyes and saw beautiful, red eyes behind his eyelids.

**Not very long, but I promise the next chapters will be more exciting. I want the moment Sheik teaches Link the Bolero of Fire to be the moment their feelings bloom, because that moment in the game just seemed like the two connected. Please review and let me know what you think. :)**


	7. Connection Through Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

__Sheik sat on top of the rocks that surrounded the trail of Death Mountain, waiting for Link. He made it his ultimate goal to not be seen nor heard until Link reached the crater. He couldn't cause another problem. The more unexpected situations like the last one, the longer this will take. Sheik just wanted to return to his regular life. He preferred to not around anyone. If people didn't know he existed, they couldn't betray him.

_They can't care about you either._

Sheik ground his teeth together. He hated that Zelda could listen in on his private thoughts. They are what he held most dear, thought would always be protected. And now, he was forced to share them with the princess of Hyrule!

Sheik was yanked from his thoughts when a green form appeared below. He moved back a little as his crimson eyes scanned the area, following the strong hero as he moved swiftly up the trail. Sheik moved as quickly but much more silently to keep up with him. His lean muscles enabled him to do so with ease. He watched with awe as Link sliced the Tektites easily without even faltering in his step. He stopped only to let a large boulder pass him. Then he returned to is run. When Link took a sharp turn, Sheik leaped to the other side, rolling onto his shoulder then pushing off silently to keep up with the hero. As Link entered Goron City, Sheik stopped, waiting for Zelda's cue.

_He won't see you now, but you should really-_

_Not now!_

Sheik entered the city quickly, running on the tightrope then stopping in the center, peeking down at Link. The hero was observing the way the only goron in the place was rolling around in circles. Sheik could see the wheels turning in Link's mind as he picked a bomb flower, waiting for the perfect moment before throwing it at the young goron. Sheik crouched down so he could look a little closer, and even listening. The young goron named after the hero tells him all about Ganondorf's plan to release Volvagia and gives Link a heat resistant tunic. He opens the door to the crater and Link thanks him. Sheik has to give himself a moment to admire the hero's gentleness and attitude toward the grieving goron prince. He didn't demand anything. He only tried to calm him down kindly. It almost touched the Sheikah.

Sheik shook the thoughts away and hopped down from ledge to ledge before grabbing the edge of the large urn and flipping over it, landing softly in front of the doorway. He watched as Link pulled the goron statue out of the way and Sheik couldn't help admiring the way Link's muscles moved under his skin as he did so. He ignored the thoughts, hoping somehow Zelda hadn't been paying attention, and ran swiftly out of the room. Link was nearing the bridge now, but Sheik had timed this perfect. He dashed behind the hero as he neared the other end of the bridge and jumped over him, turning mid-jump. He landed just in front of the unsuspecting hero, who looked a little shocked to see him. Sheik began his prepared speech.

"It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time. The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go... This song is dedicated to the power of the heart."

Sheik pulled his lyre out and strummed the beautiful song twice, allowing Link time to memorize the song. As Link began to play, Sheik did the same, playing the song of friendship, of bonding. As the two played together and created a beautiful melody, Sheik couldn't help but feel a sort of... connection to the hero. It was unnerving and frightening, but also... nice.

As the song ended, Sheik replaced his lyre and said calmly, "Link... I will see you again." He stepped back, imagining the inside of the temple as he reached for a deku nut. Link stepped forward to stop him.

_Zelda, the fire!_

A wall of fire appeared between them, blocking Link from him. This should keep him away. However, it didn't!

Link jumped through it and grabbed hold of the Sheikah. Sheik's eyes widened in surprise as the hero pulled him into his arms, doing something no other had done before.

He had embraced him with kindness and friendship.

"You're not alone Sheik. Not anymore." Link said softly. Sheik didn't know what to make of this. The whole experience had been so unreal! Human contact was so foreign to the Sheikah that he didn't quite know what to do back.

_Put your arms around him._

For once, Zelda's input was useful. Sheik hesitantly and very slowly wrapped his arms around Link, completing the hug. After a moment, Link pulled away from the Sheikah and offered a smile.

"Come with me! You can trust me!"

_Can I?_

"I'll protect you"

_Will you?_

"You won't be alone."

_Is that a promise?_

Sheik turned away, feeling a million emotions crash down on him at once. He didn't know what to think or say! He took a deep breath and said, "I have a duty. And so do you. For now, we must be alone."

"I don't buy that!"

Sheik turned in surprise. Link hadn't used such a hard tone before, not from what he'd seen. It was so final. He was speechless a moment. Link trudged closer and placed his hands on the Sheikah's shoulders. The contact was unwelcome, but he did nothing for it. He was too shocked by Link's intrusive behavior.

"You're afraid! I can see it. How long have you been alone? Who has betrayed you? Who hurt you?"

Sheik shut down at those questions and turned away, "It is time to go. You're old friend Darunia is in there. You wouldn't want harm to come to him... would you?"

"Darunia?" Link asked with horror. He rushed to the entrance but turned a moment. However, it was too late. Sheik was already gone. Now, he was deep inside the temple, forcing the emotions he'd buried long ago back. He cannot let anyone open them up. _Especially_the Hero of Time!


	8. Sword Brothers Reunite and Separate

******If any of you know Ben Ten or Dynasty warriors, please look at my profile and PM me which story idea you'd rather see.**

******Would you all prefer all dialogue to match the game, or would that be too boring? Either way Sheik's speeches will be correct.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

The head was a shock and took Link's breath away, but it couldn't kill him with the tunic he'd been given. He would only be uncomfortable, but that's an easy price to pay to save his old friend.

_Darunia._

It had only been days since Link had seen him, but it had been years the other way around. Did he even remember Link? The Wild Goron King had declared them sworn brothers, but seven years is a long time. With all that's happened, nothing would surprise Link now.

He entered a wide room with a handful of stairs with two doors on each side. A couple of Fire Keese flew around the room guarding the temple. To the right of the stairs was a strange statue, and to the left...

Was a Goron!

Link dashed to the huddled, shaking figure. Link couldn't get to him because of the bars that separated them, and the switch was on the other side.

"Hello?" Link said gently.

"Please don't eat me!" He cried, "If you do you'll get a stomach ache! You'll be sorry!"

Link frowned, "I won't-"

"Don't eat me!" He begged, not listening to Link's words. It seems reasoning with him isn't possible until Link can let him out. Beside the Goron Link saw a boss key chest. This must mean he won't be saving this Goron for a while. Hopefully his sanity will hold in there. He needs to find Darunia now!

Link ascended the steps, slicing the Keese as he did so. One door was locked, whilst the other wasn't. _Well this is obvious._ He thought to himself as he opened the door. Inside was a much smaller room with a few pots on the right, a cage on the left, and something hanging above him. What really caught his eyes, was straight ahead, where his Sworn Brother stood.

"Its you!" Darunia said with shock in his amethyst eyes. "I could never forget the day you saved the Goron race! I even named my son after you! I'd like to have a man to man talk with you but now's not the time. Please," His eyes were pleading in a way Link hadn't seen, "Save everyone. Ganondorf is causing trouble on Death Mountain again, but this time he's unleashed the legendary dragon Volvagia. "His eyes hardened, "He plans on feeding my people to him as a message to anyone who might oppose him. I'll go in there and keep him busy, I may not have the Legendary weapon but I have no choice. Please release my people."

With that, Darunia waved to Link as if to say farewell forever and walked through the now locked door. Link knew there was no following him until he got that key. So close, yet so far away! He has no choice now but to save the Gorons, and hopefully do it before Darunia is eaten!

"Look, a Goron!" Navi said as she flew toward the cage. Link looked down at the lava flowing below his feet and groaned. This will be fun.

* * *

Sheik had watched the whole conversation between Link and Darunia, and his heart went out to the hero. He may or may not lose his rash friend in this temple. Darunia's intentions were good, but he acted without thinking. Without him, they cannot defeat Ganondorf!

Sheik knew Link would do just fine on his own. Of this, he was certain. Sheik used a deku nut to get past the door, and nearly landed in the pit of death surrounding the island that Link will challenge the mighty Volvagia himself. Darunia stood there now, standing tall and proud, but Sheik could see the slight tension and fear in his eyes. Without the Goron Hammer, Darunia will stand no chance against the dragon. Sheik leapt onto the small platform that stood between him and the island then jumped gracefully onto the island, rolling away from a hole of lava. He stood behind Darunia and spoke.

"You will find nothing here, but death."

Darunia spun around in surprise, ten confusion as he saw the Sheikah. "Who are you?"

Sheik took a few steps closer, "I am the hero's guide. I've come in Zelda's place to awaken you into your true form. However, here you will die. Allow Link to fight the dragon, he is saving the Goron's now, but he will defeat Volvagia as well. Allow him to do this Darunia. Sage of Fire."

The Goron King's eyes widened and his purple eyes grew fiery-red for a moment, then they returned to normal. Darunia nodded to the Sheikah and disappeared. Sheik knew he was now in the Chamber of Sages. Now, he can keep an eye on the hero.

**I know, it's short. However, I have little time to write as it is. It doesn't seem like anyone likes this story anyway though.**


	9. Melting Ice of the Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

Sheik entered the room he was in before, certain Link wouldn't be inside. He was correct, and was pleased to see the trapped Goron was free. He also noted the small key chest inside. This gave him a hint about how to find Link now. He must be in the other room across from this one now, but who knows how far he's progressed so far. If there's anything Sheik has learned about Link, it's that he moves through temples quickly.

_He's above you actually, if you wait long enough he'll fall on top of you._

Sheik mentally rolled his eyes, _I'd rather not. How long before that happens?_

_About twenty minutes._

Sheik left the room quickly and exited the temple. His work here was complete, so now all he had to do was wait for Link outside the temple. Link would be unaware of his presence of course, but that is unimportant.

About thirty minutes later, a blue light appeared over the stone that stood in front of the temple's entrance and Link stood, looking a little older than he did when he entered. It wasn't a wiser look, more like a warn and almost saddened expression. Sheik felt for the boy, but didn't move toward him. He has been near Link all too often, and must keep his distance!

_Sheik! Head to Zora's Domain immediately!_

Sheik felt panic in Zelda's thoughts and didn't question her. He pulled a deku nut from his pouch, took one last look at the hero who was visiting the Great Fairy, and threw it.

Sheik expected to land in some nice, deep water. However, he landed lightly on a solid chunk of ice!

_Zelda! The Zoras!_

_The Ice Cavern! Save Ruto! The others will be freed if you do!_

Sheik cursed his luck. Of course all he can do is help the princess! What is his deal with them lately? Without hesitation, Sheik climbed up the solid waterfall with tiny blades hidden in his finger wraps. They'd become useful for climbing, but Sheik didn't like they evidence they left so he only used them when strictly necessary. As he came to the top of the waterfall, something pink caught his eye. He rushed through the tunnel and skidded to a halt.

_The Zora King!_

_Leave him, Link will save him soon. Your priority is Ruto!_

Sheik nodded and hopped up to the entrance to the river. He had a feeling it would have changed as well. He wasn't wrong. Lord Jabu Jabu was completely encased in ice! Sheik also noticed solid chunks floating around in an odd pattern between Jabu Jabu and the Ice Cave. Sheik didn't take the time to analyze this, he only leaped from one chunk to the other, barely making a sound. He hopped up to the mouth of the ice cave and sensed danger and darkness. Being ill equipped to fight it himself, he used his final deku nut to warp inside the heart of the ice cavern.

What he saw was horrid. The Zoras hadn't yet completely been encased in the ice, and were struggling to get out. Sheik yearned to get them out, but it was too late. The only savable one was the princess herself. She was only ankle deep in the ice. Sheik produced a bottle of blue fire that he'd been given earlier by Impa. At the time he didn't know what it was for, but he knew now. He poured it around Ruto's ankled and hauled her to her feet, diving into the small hole that led out of the ice cave.

"Let me go! My people!" She cried, kicking and struggling.

"They are cursed Ruto," He said calmly, "You must break the curse in the Water Temple. Do you understand?"

Ruto looked at him a moment then nodded, swimming expertly away. Sheik knew where she was going, but had to remain where he was. Link was on his way and Sheik had a melody to teach him. For now, he had to stand on the now solid ice that imprisoned the rest of the Zora race.

_Hurry Link._ He thought.


	10. Escape and Dodge

**Even though Sheik's speeches are identical, I do add some things so please don't skip over them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

It didn't take long for Link to fight his way through the trials of the Ice Cavern, and Sheik sat in a hidden hold near the ceiling. As link defeated the white wolfos, Sheik admired his swift movements and determined glare as he slew the monster. A mystical chest appeared in its place, granting Link the iron boots. After stowing them away, Link looked around with confusion.

"What now?"

Navi looked around, as unsure as Link was. This was Sheik's cue. He hopped down softly and began his prepared speech.

"We meet again, Link." He said softly. Link turned with surprise, and Sheik was shocked to see a bit of happiness light up in the Hero's eyes.

_You mustn't become attached. _He told himself as he continued.

"If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time. This is all there is. With one exception, the Zoras are now sealed under this thick ice sheet." Link looked sown and stumbled back, utter horror clear in his blue eyes. "I managed to rescue the water princess from under the ice, but she left to head for the Water Temple." This brought a bit of surprise and relief to the hero's eyes. "This ice is created by an evil curse. The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt. If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras," As if he needed to suggest he didn't, "I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple."

Sheik produced his lyre, the next words were suddenly difficult to say. "Time passes, people move. Like a river's flow, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition. Young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth. Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself."

Link listened carefully to the melody and pulled his ocarina out to play along. Sheik had found the melody to be odd before, but playing it with Link made it seem so... beautiful somehow. When they finished, Sheik forgot what it was he was supposed to say. As he looked into Link's eyes, his words were lost.

"Link," _I'll see you again._

"Sheik," Link said with a soft whisper, walking forward. Sheik should have backed away, should have taken his deku nut and flashed away immediately. But all he could do was stand there as the Hero of Time walked closer to him with longing in his eyes. Link took Sheik's concealed face in his hands so gently. Sheik felt his heart skip a beat as the saying goes. He should have moved away, turned his face, something! But as Link's face came closer, and he pressed his soft lips to Sheik's forehead, all he could do was stand there and close his eyes. It must have been wrong, but it seemed so... right!

"Come with me," Link whispered as he pulled Sheik in tight, "I hate not knowing where you are."

This did it for Sheik. The Sheikah pushed Link away quickly and backed off, "I'm always here."

Link's face fell and he reached forward for Sheik.

"Link... I'll see you again," He said softly as he reached for a deku nut and flashed away, just outside of the ice cavern before Link could do anymore damage.

"What was that?" He whispered out loud as he bounded quickly across the river. He had to leave Zora's Domain before Link even gets out of the Cavern. _Why am I feeling like this?_

_Because _Zelda said gently, Y_ou're falling in love with him._

Sheik snorted as he slid down the solid waterfall, _Butt out Princess. I am _not_ falling in love with him. I am his guide and _nothing_ more!_

Zelda didn't say anything more, but Sheik could feel her smugness. Deep down, so deep he couldn't possibly admit it now, but deep down. Sheik knew Zelda was right.

**I know, I know these chapters are so short :/ I'm sorry.**


	11. A Crack in the Armor

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Sheik checked his bag, noting that he was running dangerously low on deku nuts. Thankfully, Link won't need to speak to him until he's completed the task of the water temple. And the water temple was built to be confusing with a lot of hidden keys. Not to mention the dark creature inside. Sheik had plenty of time to stock up. He made his way to Kakariko Village to the bizarre. After buying the needed deku nuts, Sheik decided to make the long trip to Lake Hylia by foot. He could use the exercise to clear his head. Link's kiss fresh in his mind. Sheik forgot for a moment that his thoughts weren't private, and let them wander as he leaped down the steps to Hyrule Field. He sprinted toward the small stream that led to Zora's River and jumped over it with grace that would put the greatest horses to shame. He rolled to a stop, pushing off without a pause and dashed across the field.

Sheik hated running in the open. He'd always preferred to remain hidden from the world. If he didn't need deku nuts, he wouldn't have even risked the shop owners seeing him. Drat Zelda relying on him.

A small fence was coming up, and Sheik planted his palms down firmly on the top, pulling his feet over him so he was performing a handstand on the fence before turning over the other side and running again. He barely felt anything in his legs or lungs, having lived on his own most of his life.

_Why have you always been alone?_

Sheik didn't want to answer the princess, but images of his past flooded his mind. Horses flooding the Skeikah homes; men and women yanking them out and slaughtering the without mercy. None were human, or even familiar. They were demons created by Ganondorf.

_That's no reason not to trust anyone._

Sheik shut his mind down and focused on the ground beneath his silent feet. _That is private and none of your concern._ He snapped back. Their relationship was strictly Princess and Hero Guide. Once Link gathers all of the sages, Sheik's bond to the princess and Link will be gone.

An unnecessary, dull pain hit the Sheikah's chest at the thought of losing Link, but he ignored it and pushed faster. The gate leading to Lake Hylia was now in view. He'll be there soon. Link should be fighting the shadow demon of himself about now. Which means he'll be fighting Morpha soon. It also means he's seen Ruto.

_Link promised to marry her when they were children._

_Why are you telling me this?_ Sheik snapped with annoyance. _It is irrelevant to my duty._

_Does it bother you?_

Shadow slowed a moment, jogging toward the bridge that led to the top of the temple before speeding up again. _No._

He came to the small island that bore the tablet that Link had warped to using the song. Sheik moved away from it, standing at the edge of the island. His mind was blank for once as he watched the empty lake begin to fill up again. Link had obviously broken the curse. He was now one step closer to defeating Gannon. And One step closer to freeing Sheik.

"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake. Link, you did it!"

_It's okay to be afraid. But something tells me he won't give up on you Sheik._

Sheik closed his eyes tightly against the thoughts. He felt a presence behind him, and turned around, facing Link with a passive expression.

"Did Ruto want to thank me?" Link nodded with a solemn expression. "I see. We have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake, too. Don't we? Look at that, Link. Together, you and Princess Ruto destroyed the evil monster! Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here."

Link nodded, looking out at the water with a sad expression, "It's been seven years, yet it feels like moments to me. Ruto talks about the vows we made like some old joke. But it was yesterday to me." He looked at Sheik and the Sheikah realized just how much these missions have been taking out of the hero, "I don't know if I can do this Sheik." It was a lonely whisper that sliced through Sheik's heart as he watched the boy.

Sheik wasn't sure what to do, but he knew to say nothing would be wrong. So he said what felt like the right thing to say at the moment.

"You have more courage than anyone else in Hyrule. You've slain demons from the deepest and darkest of realms with ease and have endured more pain than most could imagine." He moved closer to the hero, but only a step. "If anyone can do this, it's you."

Link smiled slightly, lightening his face up a bit, but then his eyes darkened again. "Why are you so distant?"

At these words, Sheik shut down and and faced the lake. Link did the same, giving the Sheikah just enough time to climb up the tree and dive into the water, out of sight.

_He's only concerned. Maybe he can help you. None of us are in this alone._

Sheik swam around the little island and came up for air. The hero had already headed for the bridge. _You and the hero maybe aren't. But I will always be alone._

**Thought I'd give you a bit of background on my Sheik, spicing the story up a bit.**

**I'd like some opinions here; how many like that this follows the story, and how many find it boring. I could change it up if that's what you'd prefer. This story is for you.**


	12. A Shadow of His Former Self

**I do realize that Once you defeat Volvagia, you can go to Kakariko and you'll find Sheik there and you can enter the shadow temple. However, I personally don't follow that path when I play, and I think Link's concern for Sheik and defending him is more for this point in their relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

_You should go to Karaiko Village_.

Sheik didn't argue, or even respond. He only held his deku nut with a tense grip, feeling odd emotions he vowed never to feel again. He promised himself he'd never let himself get close to another. The one time he ever did-

Sheik shook his head quickly and warped to death mountain trail, out of sight of the villagers. He must remember his thoughts will not be private until Link completes his quest. His secret is his alone. Impa being the only other Sheikah left who never witnessed that horrid day, he would carry this secret to his grave.

_That could hurt you._

Sheik ground his teeth together in annoyance as he crept behind the potion shop, hopping down the latter and leaping up the stairs. He waited by the gate that concealed him from anyone near the well. There was darkness nearby, he could sense it. As the clouds thickened and darkened above, all of the villagers escaped to their homes, leaving the well unwatched. Sheik jumped down from the fence and loomed over the wall, his back turned to the entrance.

Sheik felt two things, the darkness strengthening so much that he knew something bad was coming soon, and the gentle presence of the Hero of time behind him. An overwhelming urge to protect the hero swept over him. "Get back, Link!" As if right on cue, the seal Impa placed on the well years ago broke from the pressure of the darkness and the shadow demon himself swept through. It attacked Sheik, lifting him up and spinning him around wildly before sumping him onto the ground in a heap. Fury flamed in Link's eyes as he drew his sword, ready to fight the monster. Sheik tried to reach for him, but the monster surrounded the hero, suffocating him and lifting him up the way he had done the Sheikah. Only this time, he dumped Link down onto his head, knocking him out cold. Seeing no other threat, the Shadow demon rushed to the Graveyard, leaving the two boys on the ground.

Sheik pulled himself to his feet weakly and made his way over to Link. He crouched over him, feeling anger at the red bump on his head.

"He'll be okay right?" Navi flew around with worry. Sheik nodded, not really addressing the fairy. Link slowly opened his eyes, the hero's blood healing him quickly.

"Looks like you're coming around," The Sheikah mused, helping Link up. "Link. a terrible thing has happened! The evil shadow spirit has been released! Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well. But the force of the evil spirit got so strong, the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world!" Link glared at the well, holding his sword tightly. "I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it up again, but...she will be in danger without any help." At the word 'Impa' Link's eyes returned to the Sheikah," Link! Impa is one of the six Sages." Now there was excitement in his eyes, and an almost saddening feel to Sheik's heart. But he had to continue, "Destroy the evil shadow spirit and save Impa! There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village. The only thing I can do for you is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple. This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time... Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow!"

Link nodded as Sheik pulled his lyre out, strumming the dark, saddening music that had always seemed to make his heart heavy. Link produced his ocarina, and played along. A shadow seemed to fall over the two of them as they played the melody together. Sheik almost felt older, and heavier. When they finished, he hesitated to continue. And when he did, he spoke with little emotion.

"Let me take care of the village" Link moved closer, as if he wanted to say something, but it was too heart wrenching to say. "I'm counting on you, Link!"

Link's face hardened as the trance from the music wore off. Sheik wasn't sure he'd seen Link so determined. He strode up to the Sheikah and did something that was more unexpected than even the Ice Cavern. Link grabbed his arms fiercely, almost painfully and looked into Sheik's crimson eyes.

"Sheik. Come with me. You're hurt and I need to know you're safe!" Sheik shook his head, forcing his face to hold the stony, emotionless expression.

Link leaned closer to the Sheikah, glaring fiercely, "It's not a suggestion! I'm making sure you're coming with me! There is nothing you can say or do that will stop me!"

Sheik felt a warmth spread through his chest, and that worried him greatly. He can't feel like this! He reached in his bag for the deku nuts slowly so Link shouldn't notice. "I can't. I have a duty-"

Link grabbed his hand and yanked it up, keeping him from his bag. _This... isn't good._

Link snatched the bag and stuffed it in his own, holding Sheik by the wrist. "I'm not risking that happening again!"

Sheik glared back, unable to hold the mask any longer, "Why would you care? I am nothing but your guide!"

Link smirked, but there was no humor to it as he wrapped his arms around Sheik from behind, holding his ocarina.

"You keep telling yourself that," He whispered in his ear before playing the Nocturne of Shadow.

_I will!_ Sheik thought angrily as the power of the spell warped them to the graveyard. _I will keep telling myself that until we part!_

**That last part almost sounded like a marriage vow but oh well. **


	13. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

The Shadow Temple was as dark and dangerous as ever. Sheik could feel this only standing at the entrance. And Link hadn't even yet used the Great Fairy's gift of Din's Fire to open it yet. Sheik was questioning Link's judgement on his safety, and was certain he'd have a greater chance of living at the bottom of Lake Hylia. However, the look on Link's face, which hadn't worn off yet, stopped him from suggesting it. He only needs a moment of Link letting go of his arm to snatch the deku nuts and make his escape. Hopefully Link won't be idiotic enough to perform Din's Fire while holding onto Sheik.

_I wouldn't count on it. _Zelda chimed in.

_Can't you see the insanity in his eyes?_

_I'd call it the opposite._

_Who's side are you on?_

_I don't pick sides Sheik, I only state my observations._

_Sure you do._

_Have you always used sarcasm so sharply?_

_It's a package deal. Get a princess in your head and you get a side of insanity to come with it._

_I shall swallow the insult for now. But it seems you've lost your chance. Look._

Sheik realized he hadn't been paying attention. And while he was arguing with the princess, Link had performed the spell and tied the Sheikah to him in the time it took Zelda to redirect his attention to the temple.

_You distracted me! You wish me to join him in here! This wasn't the deal!_

_I did nothing of the sort._ He could almost _see_ her smugness. _But I almost wonder if you wished it yourself._

"Come on Sheik." Link said softly, "This place gives me the creeps. The sooner we're out of here the better."

Bewilderment overcame the Sheikah at the soft tone of the hero. Did he feel guilty for dragging him along, quite literally? Or was he truly afraid of this place? Sheik had a hard time believing Link was afraid of anything, but it wasn't impossible. As they passed through the entrance, Link wrapped his arm around the Sheikah protectively and securely without warning. Sheik shot him a questioning look, but Link only smiled back, holding his longshot up. Sheik had only moments to realize what was going on before he was suddenly lurched sideways by his waist.

"Oof! He breathed out in surprise when he and Link hit the other wall. Link caught them both before falling, dangling with one hand. Sheik was impressed by his strength, not that the Sheikah weighed that much, as he hauled them both up onto the ledge.

Sheik observed the rope that tied them together and realized it was done poorly. Sheik could get out of it easily the moment Link was distracted enough. He just had to wait.

"Great, a wall." Link groaned. Navi appeared from his hat and flew toward it, then disappeared!

"It's like the walls in the well!" She said proudly. Link looked stricken with fear as she said this. Sheik wasn't sure what to think, but didn't find it in his desire to ask him. It's not his duty to ask the hero such personal things.

"Well... let's... go," Link mumbled, walking with Sheik through the wall. They passed through it as if there was nothing there, which there truly wasn't. It was a trick played on them by the shadows in the temple. The Shadow Temple is one of the darkest and cruelest of challenges the hero must face. But it is necessary to prepare him for Gannondorf. Sheik actually felt sorry for Link. He'd been yanked back and forth through time, given only a moment to adjust to his older form before being thrown into the cruel world Gannondorf had created, and has gone from one danger filled temple to the other. He must be experiencing exhaustion that not even a red potion could help.

Navi investigated the dark room they'd arrived in. It was filled with torches encircling an eagle. There was a sign in front of the gap of nothingness between them and the stone tongue that they must get to. "This sign says we must find 'sacred feet'. Any ideas Sheik?"

Sheik crossed his arms and shook his head, "My duty is to guide you and provide the melodies that will aid you in your travels. I was not given the knowledge of the puzzles hidden inside the temples." He'd hoped that saying this would prove that he is not useful to Link here, and that the hero would free him on his own. However, the Sheikah had no such luck.

Link placed an arm around Sheik's shoulder with a smile, "You don't need to follow your strict duty Sheik. All you need to do as far as I'm concerned is be safe."

The Sheikah wasn't sure how to take this statement.

"Look! A wall!" Navi pointed out a wall identical to the one they'd walked in. Link looked as if he'd rather jump into a pit of stalfos than walk past it. Sheik couldn't take it anymore. He had to ask why.

"Does this temple frighten you?"

Link allowed a smug grin to spread across his face, "Does trusting me frighten you?"

Sheik glared and turned away, knowing he would learn nothing of the hero without the other learning about him. The latter was never happening, so Sheik dropped it immediately. As they passed through the wall, a voice spoke to them, telling them about the sacred feet. Link inhaled deeply, and walked past the next wall. What they walked into, was a maze!

"Great, now where do we go?" Link asked with bitter annoyance. Sheik didn't even speak. By all rights he shouldn't be in here. The hero closed his eyes and focused.

"This way," He turned through a wall that led to a door. Sheik felt shivers as he looked at it, feeling he shouldn't go in there.

"This isn't a place for me to go Link. I should wait out here."

Link's look was skeptical. Sheik sighed with exasperation.

"I cannot go anywhere. You have taken my means of transportation. Go and fight the evil inside. I will be out here when you return."

Link's hand subconsciously went to his pouch with a calculating expression. After a moment, he nodded and untied the rope that bound them together. He touched Sheiks clothed cheek once then stepped into the room. Sheik could hear the bars that held him in there slide into place and an odd sense of danger crept up his spine.

_He'll be fine. He's faced danger like this before._ He told himself firmly. However, he didn't feel the danger in there... but more out _here_!

_Sheik behind you!_

The Sheikah whirled around, catching only a glimpse of the Wall Master before everything went black.


	14. Escaped

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

As Sheik came to, he felt a sharp pain in his wrists and a throbbing ache in his head. He felt as if he were looking through water, and there was a weight on his body as well as lack of energy.

_Welcome back._

Sheik moaned softly, then silenced himself quickly. _What's going on?_

_I don't know. You've been unconscious for twenty minutes. I sense pain in your wrists though, so I'd begin looking there._

Sheik turned his head slowly, feeling no energy to move any faster and panic rose at what he saw. He'd seen the sticks that created in X in the Shadow Temple before with blood in them. It was like a nest for the Wall Masters. But never had he actually seen what they were for.

He was dangling by his wrists, which were nailed to the point where the sticks cross. By the looks of the fresh blood running down his arm, he hadn't been here long. But he won't survive very much longer if he doesn't get out of this.

_Any ideas?_ He asked with fear. He'd lost all feeling in his hands. In fact, all he could feel was deep pain running through his veins. So this is what the Wall Masters do with their prey.

_I don't know... I believe Link will find you soon. He must be worried._

_He's probably gone insane and gotten killed looking for me._ Sheik thought with bitter annoyance.

_That statement lacks humor. Now, wait patiently and hope not to be ingested._

_Great plan. _He mentally grumbled. He was grateful for the lack of feeling and energy, or this would be that much more painful. And all the princess says, who is in possession of the Triforce of Wisdom by the way, is to wait for the hero and not be eaten.

Sheik noted his blood, which had pooled below his feet, and wondered if being eaten was really the problem. Either Wall Masters only desire blood, or a body with none in it. Either way, he had some time before that happened. Hopefully he had some time before death as well. As he waited, his mind lulled in and out of consciousness. Occasionally he'd open his eyes to see a Wall Master, then a few smaller ones, and something green. Then he completely went blank.

Sheik felt a rhythmic rocking motion that nearly lulled him back to sleep. But a certain voice made him more alert.

"Look! He's awake!"

"Sheik! Sheik are you okay?"

Sheik's crimson eyes slid open slightly. He saw two beautiful, blue eyes looking down at him with deep concern and he could have smiled.

_Am I dead?_

_Not quite. You almost did though._

_I only followed your plan._

"Sheik, please talk to me!" Link begged, looming over the Sheikah.

"Link," He whispered, falling back into darkness, "I knew... you'd come."

"Link! Stalfos!"

Sheik heard this as the skeletal demon leaped down onto the fairy. Sheik lie there like a ragdoll, telling himself over and over to get up.

Get up Sheik. Get up.

Link rolled away, slashing the Stalfos in the back. But Sheik could tell something was wrong. The Stalfos didn't look worried.

Get up!

They were nearing the Sheikah now, almost dancing with one another as the hero kept glancing at Sheik. Sheik noticed that this didn't escape the Stalfos notice.

_He's going to use you against Link!_

_Thanks for pointing out the obvious._

_Sheik you have to move!_

_Working on it!_

The Sheikah still couldn't feel his hands, because both of his wrists had been bound tightly to stop the bleeding. His eyes scanned around for something to help him. Link's pouch was laying nearby.

_My Deku Nuts._

_Sheik Don't!_

Sheik mustered up the bit of strength to moved his hands and pulled himself to the pouch, hoping he'd make it in time.

_Sheik you can't!_

_Shut it Princess!_

He was close now, his hand was brushing against the leather. Link was too busy to notice, so he could do this without suspicion. As the bag came into view, something red caught his eyes. A red potion.

The gears in his mind turned quickly as he strapped his bag of deku nuts to his hip and reached for the bottle, taking a small sip of the nasty liquid before putting the cork back in place. This gave him just enough energy to get away as Link slew the Stalfos.

"Sheik!"

Sheik nodded at Link, showing he was okay. He'd only taken enough to gain back enough strength to complete the next action. Hopefully Zelda won't scream at him for it later.

"Link." He said softly. "I'll see you again."

"Sheik?"

Sheik stepped back, and took a deku nut in his hand. Buy by the time Link realized what he was doing, the Sheikah was gone.


	15. You Will Find Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

_You understand that was cowardice of you._ Zelda scolded.

_Not now!_ Sheik snapped back. He'd landed in a heap at the Great Fairy Fountain in the Spirit Temple. As the her's Guide, and not the hero himself, none of the Great Fairies had any obligation to heal him. He only chose the place because despite Ganondorf's attempts to destroy the Fountains, he could only block their entrances. Therefore, anyone inside them was safe from evil. It would be a good place to give the Sheikah some time to heal.

_What are you running from?_

Sheik closed his eyes tightly against the memories as he fought to keep them from the princess. She only saw a harmless image of a young by with golden hair playing in the grass of a tiny yard where the Sheikah used to live. Zelda couldn't possibly understand the connection between the image and Sheik's past.

_Sheik... You can't hide forever. The world will find you, and you'll find goodness again. Link is proof._

_Link will have nothing to do with my future! _He snapped. _You know this as well as I do! Once he locates all of the sages we will part ways!_

_And you will find peace._

Sheik rolled his eyes. He doubted he'd find peace no matter how many times Zelda had promised it. He would never find peace so long as his past exists.

_Exactly._

Sheik froze, unsure of the Princess's meaning. _What do you mean?_

There was no response.

Great. What a time for her to shut up. Sheik sat on the steps of the Fairy Fountain, confident Link won't be arriving for while. He has to do a few things first. Sheik remembered the surveillance of the Gerudo Fortress and knew Link would have to defeat the guards before they'd let him through the gate toward the Desert Colossus.

_He did that earlier. After he obtained his horse. He should be here in a few minutes._

Sheik sighed and hung his head. He hadn't completely gained all of his strength back, anf his hands were killing him. However, he had to teach Link the Requiem of Spirit. Hopefully his hands will cooperate.

He shoved up and took out a deku nut from his pouch. Taking a deep breath, he warped out of the Fountain, and onto the Goddess Statue, where he would be hidden from Link. He sat down, readying his wait.

* * *

"Last time I take directions from a Poe!" Link grumbled, spitting out sand. Navi flew around, observing the Colossus.

"Well, he was helpful," She chimed in as they headed for the Spirit Temple. Link stepped through the sand, onto the platform below the Statue of the Goddess. He stared at the entrance with a confused expression.

"Shouldn't it be harder to get in?"

Navi remained silent for once.

Deciding they'd find nothing standing there, Link walked into the temple, still feeling a heavy weight on his heart that had come since Sheik left. Why would he do that? He's injured!

The second Link entered the temple, two pots rose into the air and shot toward him. His heroic reflexes kept him from their danger as he twisted out of the way. He saw two statues that could very well be an enemy, so he didn't dare touch them as he ascended some steps. To his left, was a hole so small he couldn't fit inside at this age. To his right, was a block so large he couldn't have a chance moving it even now. It's a dead end.

"Maybe we missed something outside?" Navi suggested. Link nodded with his hands on his hips.

"I knew it wasn't going to be this easy." He turned and walked out of the temple, looking around. Above him was an owl, and it reminded him of the one that had helped him when he was younger. As annoying as he was, it still pained him to see it, reminding him of what he was forced to give up.

A figure leaped from the arch in front of him and landed with ease. Link's heart jumped when he saw who it was. Sheik remained in his crouch for a bit longer than normal, but his facial expression revealed no pain. His cowl, sleeves and bandages were red from blood. The symbol of the Sheikah was completely ruined. Link wanted so much to go to him, but he knew what was to happen next. He would have to wait.

"Past, present, future." Sheik began without emotion. "The Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river. The port for that ship is in the Temple of Time." Link could understand his meaning immediately. He remembered the tiny hole in the temple and nodded. "To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow. Listen to this Requiem of Spirit. This melody will lead a child back to the desert."

Link listened to the beautiful melody that Sheik played. It was a bit softer than Sheik normally played, but Link had little doubt that his hands were still very much in pain. As they played together, and their bond strengthened once again, filling ink's heart with the various tunes and notes. When they finished, Sheik looked at Link with a slightly pained expression. Link could tell he was going to leave again. He always did.

"Li-"

Link turned away, forcing the pain away from his eyes as he did so, "I know. You'll see me again. I'm sorry I let that monster hurt you. I know now that I can't save you. Not even from your past." He looked up at Sheik with agony in his blue eyes. "I couldn't even save myself from you. What makes you think I can save Hyrule?"

* * *

Sheik wasn't sure what to say to this. He'd been planning on leaving the moment they'd played the song. But now...

"From me?" He asked simply.

Link nodded, and a shadow passed over his eyes. "I shouldn't have gotten so close. I could tell you have a thick wall around you, and I don't know what made me think I could bring it down." He pulled out his ocarina, moving it around in his hands. "I couldn't stop myself." He whispered.

Sheik's throat was dry, and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to the question he was about to ask. "From what?"

Link glanced up at him through his eyes lashes then back down at his ocarina. "I fell in love with you."

Sheik felt a huge weight crash down on his chest the instant the words left Link's lips. The Sheikah was frozen in shock. How could Link say that?

"I guess..." He held the instrument to his lips and closed his eyes, "I'll see you again."

As he played the melody to lead him back to the Temple of Time, Sheik's knees gave out and he fell to the stony platform. Why would Link say that? Why would he do this to him?

_He loves you._

_Dully noted._ He growled at the princess for witnessing such a moment between them. It shouldn't have happened! After Link gathers the sages-

_You'll be at_ _peace._

_Exactly!_ Sheik was promised that once Zelda took his place once again, he would be "at peace" she said. He knew she really meant she would do the honor of taking his life. He'd nearly done it himself before, but simply couldn't. That was the deal. He can't find happiness now!

_Everything will turn out Sheik._

_Maybe for me! I'll be dead! But what about Link?_

Sheik didn't expect her to answer. But when she finally did, he wished she hadn't.

_He will find peace._


	16. The Mask Falls Away

**I changed Zelda's words because I don't like her XD But please don't hate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

_I hate you! Why hadn't you told me this before?_ Sheik demanded angrily. He paced outside of the Spirit Temple, yelling at the princess inside his head angrily.

_I assumed it was obvious. _She stated simply.

_Obvious? What part of it was_ obvious? He responded, stopping in his tracks.

_It's what he deserves Sheik. Can you imagine him living with the trauma of all of this? I would have assumed you would have been pleased to hear this._

Sheik slumped against the temple, his eyes burning from unshed tears. "I can't be pleased Zelda... I... I love him."

He hadn't realized he's said this out loud, or of the consequences it would have brought. Because not to far away, a demon was hiding in the sand, who was now on his merry way to report to Gannondorf.

_I know. I've always known._

A single tear escaped Sheik's eye and he closed them tightly, clutching his lyre to his chest. All these yours he'd been so alone... and now that he's finally began to let someone in. He finds out that both of them will die!

* * *

"Link! Get out of here! These witches! They're using black magic on me!"

Link stood on the hand of the goddess statue in horror. Near the same place he'd just declared his love for Sheik an hour ago, Nabooru was being sucked away into a portal. Two witched swirling around her then flying deep into the temple. Link felt anger flood his young heart as he threw the gauntlets onto a small, worn hole in the statue. Hopefully, they'll still be there in seven years. He pulled his ocarina out and felt the magic sweep him away. He won't let those witches get away with this!

As he yanked the sword back out of the pedestal, he felt the years wash through him. He felt his body lengthen and grow as he aged into his older form. He then returned to the Colossus.

A part of him hoped that Sheik would still be there. But of course, he wasn't. Why would he be? He must be either frightened of Link, or disgusted with him by now. He wouldn't blame the Sheikah if he never saw him again. Link spotted the section of the statue he'd hid the gauntlets in and aimed his longshot at it. Luckily, they caught something heavy and a flash of silver caught his eye as they returned to him. It seems the years had done nothing but let a layer of dust settle over them. They fit the hero perfectly now that he'd grown, and he knew right away what to do next in the temple. Hang on Nabooru. I'm on my way!

* * *

_If I tell you I hate you enough, will you have me executed?_ Sheik asked dryly as he sat on the pedestal of time.

_No._

_Shame._ He'd been waiting there for a few hours, knowing Link should be on his way by now. As the minutes went by, a depression settled over the Sheikah. He knew that every one of them brought him and Link closer to "peace" and he hated himself for having any part of it. The worst things is, he couldn't warn the hero either. He'd had his farewell speech prepared for years. And now, he must use it before returning Zelda to Hyrule. It made him wish "peace" would come sooner than later. It's all he wanted right now.

_Link's on his way._

Sheik let all emotion melt from his face as he hauled himself up from the pedestal. He ran to the other end of the Temple of Time and pressed himself to the wall as the hero entered. Sheik slipped to the entrance, making it look as if he had only just arrived as well. It was time. Time for his end.

"I have been waiting for you, Link."

Link spun around with shock in his eyes as they met Sheik's. Sheik tried not to think about the fact that this would be the final time they would ever meet and forced himself to continue. "Link, the Hero of Time. You have overcome many hardships and awakened six Sages. And now you have a final challenge, a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil. Before that. I have things I want to tell only to you. Please listen." Hope alit in the hero's eyes until Shiek continued. "Another unknown legend of the Triforce passed down by the shadow folk, the Sheikahs." He looked as if he'd been kicked in the gut, but he nodded. Listening. Sheik told him the story about the triforce with a strict, business tone. "Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm. But when he laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend came true. The Triforce separated into three parts. Only the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's hand. The strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty, evil king, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied. To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the two other Triforce parts. The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is... You, Link!" Link's eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets at this news. All this time he'd been questioning himself and the gods abut his ability. When the gods had chosen him. Sheik could imagine it was chocking news. But now was the time to continue. It was the time to say goodbye.

"And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom... is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all!" He let himself shed a single tear as he performed the movements that would shatter the barriers between Zelda and the real world, and transport him to this peace Zelda had spoken of. As he faded away, he saw Link had shed a tear as well, and it broke what was left of his heart.

* * *

"Z-Zelda?" Link stuttered as the beautiful princess appeared in front of him. He wasn't sure what to feel. He should have been relieved. He should have been happy. But all he could think of was, _It was a lie?_

She nodded, all business, "Yes Link. Sheik is gone."

Link was still stuck, "He was you?"

She shook her head, "No. He was my eyes and ears. He was your guide. And now, he is gone." Pity arose in her green eyes as she spoke, "I'm sorry Link. It was his wish."

Searing pain burned through the hero's heart and he doubled over with pain. Sheik was gone? How? Why?"

"Link," The princess spoke gently, not moving a step closer, "It's alright. But before we continue, I must give you something.

She lifted her hands up, a golden glow emanating from her fingers and solidifying. "Only this can defeat the darkness of Gannondorf's heart. Please take it."

Link did, feeling the sudden need to kill something. He couldn't wait. He may be unable to blame Zelda, but he could blame Gannondorf!

Suddenly, the whole temple began to shake and rumble. Zelda looked alarmed, which could only mean-

Link heard that evil chuckle that he'd heard as he pulled the sword out the first time. As he held the light arrow in his hand in anger, a pink shell encased Zelda! Link rushed to it, feeling a sense of duty to protect her! Partly because it was, and partly because that's what Sheik died doing. He pounded on the shell, but even with the silver gauntlets, it didn't even dent it.

"Stupid kid!" He laughed. Link looked around for the source of the echoing voice, but found nothing. "I knew if I let you run around Zelda would appear. But I underestimated you. Not you, that triforce!

"But now I have the princess _and_ her little puppet. You may know him. He is the last of the Sheikah after all." Link heard the evil chuckle again as he processed what Gannondorf meant.

"You can't! He's dead!"

"Wherever he was going, I stopped him just in time. Come to my castle, and see for yourself."

Link was now both hopeful and horrified! Gannondorf had Zelda _and_ Sheik? Link couldn't let him get away with this!

"Link! We have to save them!" Navi said oh so appropriately. Link almost wanted to stomp on her for being so obvious. All he cared about was getting to that castle. And Fast!


	17. The King of Evil

**I know what you're thinking, and no this won't be the last chapter. Do not fret. However, I do feel that this story will be finished quite soon. I do have other stories, so that's not such a bad thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

The way to the castle was short, but it felt like it lengthened the closer Link got to it. He just could't get there in time! He remembered something Impa had told him when he saved her in the Shadow Temple. It hadn't made sense at the time, but it was crystal clear now.

_"Trust your heart Link. It is not Zelda you will search for in the end, but her mask. You'll find it. Don't worry."_

He didn't know what to make of it before, he'd only listened to her. Now, he understood that she was talking about Sheik. How she'd known he'd been in love with the Sheikah, Link had no idea. At the moment, though, he didn't care. He just wanted to save him... and the princess of course.

Link skidded to a stop, nearly falling to his death into a huge pit of lava. Curse Gannondorf! How will Link get across there?

"Link. It's Rauru. We sages will combine our power to create a bridge for you. Good luck... Hero of Time."

Link had never been more grateful to save people in his life.

* * *

Sheik couldn't tell where he was, but he was in far too much pain to be dead. He felt a hood over his head, and he was chained to the wall. His wrists were chained to the wall as well as his torso, so he was like a "T" against the wall. He listened for some sign of where he could be, having been under every rock and around every corner of Hyrule. But there were no sounds to help him out. The smell didn't help either. It was almost like the smell of death, but not as concentrated as that of the Shadow Temple. It was hot, but not dry like the Spirit Temple, or like molten like the Death Mountain Crater. It was so unusual it frightened him. Was this what death was really like? What happened of the peace Zelda mentioned so often?

_I want my rupees back_ He grumbled, half expecting to hear Zelda chime in. He almost felt... lonely without her. But he'd wanted this. Hadn't he?

_Link._

Sheik's heart throbbed painfully at the thought. He'd hoped that by now he'd forget all about Link. He can't spend the rest of eternity like this! What had he done so wrong to deserve this? Why? Why?

Sheik's mind paused when he heard a heavy, stone door open then shut. He sensed a dark presence instantly, for a moment wondering if he, in fact wasn't dead.

A rough hand gripped the hood on his head, pulling it off quickly. Sheik's eyes took a moment to adjust to the light in the room, despite the fact that it was pretty dim. He had been unconscious for who knows how long. But when he could see? He wished he could gouge his own eyes out. Standing over him like he thought he was the king of the universe, was the King of Evil himself.

"Hello Sheik." He said with a chuckle, "You must be Zelda's puppet."

Sheik glared angrily at the evil man, almost relieved that he's obviously not dead. But this left a question about Link and Zelda.

Gannondorf smirked, "Such a shame. Your cowls all dirty. Let me take that for you!"

Before Sheik could object, Gannondorf ripped his cowl off roughly. Sheik's crimson eyes widened in horror as the fabric that had become the only thing he ever relied on fell to the bloody, stone floor. Gannondorf lifted Sheik's chin with surprising gentleness as he observed Sheik's face. "And now I see why you hide," He said with a laugh as he shoved at Sheik's face. "When I return with Link and Zelda's heads, I might just leave yours on your shoulders." He turned back and threw an evil look that Sheik truly wished he could slice off, "You could be of... use to me alive."

Sheik felt completely sick to his stomach as Gannondorf slammed the stone door shut. He pretended he didn't understand what the King of Evil meant. He pulled at his restraints so hard they damaged his already maimed wrists. He cried out, something he never does, and slumped against his bonds. His golden hair fell over his face. He'd messed up badly. How had his spell go so wrong he landed in Gannondorf's hands? He'd been told exactly how to do it just right, practicing it in his mind over and over. How could he have messed up?

Eerie organ music filtered through the cell door, and Sheik had an idea of who was playing it. He wished he could cover his ears or something, but it was out of the question in his state. When the organ music suddenly stopped, Sheik's ears perked in curiosity. What was going on up there?

Whatever it was, minutes later the tower began shaking! Sheik could feel it trembling and falling apart! And he's still locked down here!

Sheik yanked against the chains so hard he felt blood trickle down his wrists, and his waist was clearly bruised. He's doomed!

_I love you Link. And I'm sorry... for everything._

* * *

"Zelda! The tower!" Link shouted, thinking instantly of Sheik.

"Follow me!" She said simply, rushing down the tower. Link followed, attacking every enemy that came their way. He couldn't let anything happen to Zelda! Not after all of this! Link felt his recent fight everywhere in the form of bruises, burns and exertion pain. His adrenaline was the only thing that kept him upright, and his will to find Sheik was the only thing that kept him going on. He had to find him before he's crushed!

"This way! We're nearly there!" Zelda shouted, beginning to open the gate. Link could tell it wasn't the exit, but the way to the dungeon. He made a mental note to vow to do whatever the princess required later. For now, there were a couple of Stalfos that needed his attention.

"Link, this way!" Link sliced the head off of the second Stalfos before rushing through the doorway. Zelda slowed to a walk, pointing to a door, "He's in there. You have three minutes to get him and get out of here. Hurry Link!"

Link nodded once and pulled the Goron Hammer out, smashing the door to pieces. Navi flew in, providing enough light for Link to see the worst scene he'd ever seen in his life.

Sheik was bound by his waist and wrists. His head was slumped forward with his golden hair over his eyes. His cowl had been ripped off and tossed aside and his wrists were so bruised and bloody his hands were purple. Link felt rage blaze through his veins, but relief that the Sheikah was still alive. Link moved quickly, unclasping the chains and scooping the Sheikah up in his arms. He snatched the cowl up and lay it over his face without looking, respecting his privacy. Privacy that Gannondorf had invaded! Link wanted to kill him all over again for that. Sheik was breathing, but barely as Link strode back to Zelda, who was waiting eagerly. She led the hero he last few rooms out of the tower, and they rushed quickly to the edge of the floating island as the tower collapsed to nothing but rubble. Link took a moment to breathe, setting Sheik down on the ground.

"We did it! We finally did it!" Zelda said with a smile. Link hadn't seen her smile in weeks... or more, seven years. It even touched her green eyes before they both heard a sound. Zelda gasped in surprise, covering her mouth with her hands. Link moved in front of her and Sheik, narrowing his eyes at the rubble. He moved closer, drawing his sword. He nearly excused the sound for more falling rubble when the evil king himself flew from the pile, heaving heavily. His yellow eyes were glowing angrily as he showed the Triforce of Power. He glared at Link before yellow light surrounded him. He stretched out, yelling in pain as a huge transformation took place. He was now Gannon. Link held his sword up in defense. Bad idea.

Gannon swung one of his blades so hard, it flew from Link's hand out of the ring of fire. Zelda gasped again in horror as the one thing that could slay the King of Evil lay at her feet. Link wasn't sure how he didn't panic. He had to have _something_ he could use!

The hammer.

Link felt around for the hammer when he realized he'd thrown it after saving Sheik. He wasn't going to survive this without that sword!

Gannon swatted at the hero with his swords again, but Link rolled out of the way. He was also running low on stamina, with no red potions or fairies on hand! What will he do?


	18. The Past, Present and the Future

**When Link's sword was thrown, why didn't Zelda pick it up and throw it to him? I really hate her. She's such a useless ditz. Sorry, back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Sheik opened his eyes abruptly, feeling much less uncomfortable than when he'd closed them. His wrists and hands hurt like hell, as did his waist, but he was alive! He also noticed that his face was covered again. He sat up slowly, feeling every muscle in his body scream in protest at the effort. He held the cloth on his face as he did so. It took a moment to register what was going on. First, he was dangerously close to open flames, so he scooted back quickly, moving his hand against something smooth, cool and metal. The Master Sword.

_What the?_

He looked up, seeing a familiar, pink dress. Zelda. She was clutching her chest tightly, with a worried expression in her eyes. Sheik looked beyond the flames and his heart dropped. Link was fighting Gannondorf in his strongest form! Without the Master Sword. And Zelda's doing nothing!

Sheik had really had it with the princess! He scrambled up, using the last bit of strength he had left to lift the Master Sword and Yell at the top of his lungs, "Link!"

Link turned for a moment, just as Sheik let the cloth fall so he could throw the sword over the flames. Link caught it and rolled out of the way, slicing off the monster's tail. The flames died down and Zelda used a powerful holding spell.

"I'm using the last of my power to hold the King of Evil. Use the Master Sword and deliver the final blow!" She called. Sheik could see her skin pale from the energy it took her to do this. Sheik turned away as Link finished off the monster that had ruined Hyrule. It was time.

"Six sages... Now!" Zelda called, nearly collapsing this time. In a flash, everything changed.

Sheik looked around, noting that everything was gone. There was nothing but white wherever he looked! He looked down, noting that hie clothes had been replaced and that his cowl had been replaced. His wrists were completely healed, save for a few scars, and he felt good as new.

A shimmering shape appeared in front of him that solidified and took the form of the Princess. She smiled softly at him, almost sadly.

"Hello Sheik."

Sheik nodded, unsure of what else to do.

"I am so sorry." She whispered. "For everything. This is all my fault." She closed her eyes then opened them again with a wider smile, "But I'd like to make it up to you. Link has returned the Ocarina of Time, but refuses to return to his original time. He wishes to be with you. But I know you will never fully open your heart, until you right the wrongs of the past. And I can give you the power to do that."

Sheik was speechless. This wasn't what he'd expected to happen once Gannon was sealed away. He was still sure he'd die in the end. "And our deal? You said I'd be "at peace" once Link had found all six sages."

Zelda laughed softly and shook her head, "I never agreed to let you die Sheik. I promised you'd be at peace, and that is what I am offering you right now. You only assumed I meant death."

This wasn't what he'd been expecting at all. He only waited for Zelda to continue.

"I am going to send you back to the time where you changed and closed off to people Sheik. With Link."

Sheik wanted to object, but it was too late. The whiteness was forming into colors, and Zelda was vanishing. Sheik was going to witness his past, and Link was going to be with him! No!

"Sheik..." Sheik turned around, _That voice!_

Sheik witnessed a young boy. A seven year old version of himself was sitting in the grass, playing with some rocks. Sheik didn't want to look up. He didn't want to see it again!

"Sheik, what are you doing?"

The younger boy smiled up at the older man and held up the rocks, "I'm playing!"

"I see that." He laughed, "As a young Sheikah, you shouldn't be so childish though. Why don't you come with me?"

"Ok Daddy!" He sprung up, setting his little rocks down on the ground, forgotten. Sheik forced himself to look up at the older man. Sheik had gotten his trademark Sheikah red eyes from him, but his father had sandy hair. Sheik had obtained his golden hair from his mother. The older Sheikah smiled. Sheik could see just how fake it was now, but at the time he'd had no reason not to believe it was genuine.

The scene went forward, into a closed off room. Sheik almost wanted to look away, but Zelda had sent him here for a reason. In this room that had nothing in it, was Sheik and his father again. Sheik was crying in the corner, curled up and afraid. His father looming over him with a dagger.

"You idiot! You fool!" He pulled the boy up by his collar, forcing him to stand, "Why did you follow me?"

The younger boy cried harder, "I'm... s-sorry Da-"

"Do not call me that!" He raged. His sandy hair falling into his eyes. He choked the young Sheik against the wall, holding the dagger to his lips, "I am not your father anymore! I serve Gannondorf, and soon all of the Sheikah will serve him as well. But not you! No. You will will die soon. But not today."

"Please... you're scaring-"

"Shut up!" He shoved the younger Sheik against the wall harder, "This will teach you!"

He brought the dagger down, slicing it over Sheik's mouth in a slant, then again and again. Sometimes he hit his mouth, sometimes he his his chin or his cheek. When he was done, he dropped the boy into a heap and stepped over him, slamming the door.

Sheik didn't cry now. He only sat like a lifeless shell, staring at his own blood. The older Sheik felt his heart break. How would watching this help him? How could it possible open his heart?

The scene changed again, and this time it was hie family home. It was smoking and there was fire everywhere. Sheik's mother was holding her children to her breast, trying to keep out of the smoke. None of them knew what was going on at the time, but Sheik found out later what he was about to see. Horses slammed the door down, many of them were clearly demons created by Gannondorf, but one of them, was the last face Sheik wanted to see riding one of those horses.

"No!" His mother wailed, clutching Sheik and his two sisters tighter, "How could you?"

"This is none of your concern. And I had hoped you'd see my side of things," He said, stepping off of his horse. "This is your last chance. Give Sheik to me, and you and the girls can live in Hyrule."

She held him close, her gray eyes wild. She hadn't been a Sheikah, nor his sisters. Only Sheik had been given the gene, "Never you monster!"

He shrugged, "Very well, kill them all!"

The older Sheik closed his eyes as the slaughter of his family took place. He couldn't watch.

He didn't know if it had ended yet, but he couldn't bring himself to look. How could Zelda be so cruel? If anything ths closed his heart right up again! This did nothing to help-

"Sheik." Sheik's eyes shot open. He was standing in the middle of Hyrule Field. Everything was as it should be. He turned around and saw who's whispered his name.

Link looked as if he wanted to cry, and Sheik could only imagine that he'd seen all that Sheik had. Sheik closed his eyes and turned away in shame, but a soft hand lifted his face so that he had to look at Link's face.

"Sheik," He said again with agony in his voice, "You know I would-" Sheik turned away again, this time in anger.

"I knew he wouldn't either! He was my _father_!" He said sharply. He felt the tears burning behind his eyes but he didn't let them escape. He hadn't cried since he'd been attacked by his father, and he won't start now.

Link looked as if Sheik had punched him in the gut and he shook his head, taking Sheik's face in his hands, "I'm not like that! I would never betray you Sheik! When I found out Gannondof had you, all I could think of was getting you back! I wasn't even thinking of Zelda! Do you understand that? You're all I care about!"

Sheik was having trouble holding the tears in now. He shook his head and pulled free, yanking his cowl down, "You care about this?" He pointed at his heavily scarred face that seemed so different from the perfect, upper half.

Link looked horrified to see it, and Sheik had been expecting it. It was horrid and unsightly. He pulled the cowl back up, but Link stopped him.

"Your father did this to you," He said gently, pulling the cowl completely off, "But it's still you. I care about you no matter what Sheik. I love you! Do you not understand that?"

Sheik blinked rapidly. He can't cry! He won't!

Link rested his forehead against Sheik's, and Sheik realized that Link was crying! "I love you. And I want to be with you. I gave up seven years for you Sheik."

That was it. Sheik broke down, for the first time since his father had cut him. He held onto Link for dear life and cried into his tunic for a long time. Link didn't say anything. He just held the Sheikah, stroking his back and whispering soothing words in his ear. When Sheik's tears had dried, he pulled away quickly, a bit embarrassed about his actions.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be!"

Sheik looked up at him then back down at the grass. "How could you love me?"

Link half smiled, but it looked sad, "I just got lucky."

Sheik's heart jumped and he closed his eyes a moment. When he opened them, he expected Link to have disappeared, or something. But he was still there, smiling at him with a soaked tunic. Sheik moved closer to Link, holding his eyes as he brought his lips to Link's. If this doesn't scare the hero off, then nothing will.

Sheik expected Link to pull back in disgust or leave or shove him away. But he gently cradled Sheik's head and pressed his lips closer to Sheik's and kissed him back! Sheik was so surprised he pulled away a moment, feeling his chest burn with passion.

"I love you!" He blurted out.

Hope and happiness lit up in Link's blue eyes and he pulled Sheik into another kiss. Sheik felt all of the years of ice on his heart melt away as he held onto the hero tightly. Zelda had been right, the answer was in his past... and present. Before Link, he was cold. But now, as he held onto the love of his life, he felt hot with love, hope and happiness.

**Alas, this story is finished. I hope you all liked it, and please review :D**


	19. Sequel Up!

**SEQUEL UP!**

**Look up Fresh Scars Cover the Faded.**


End file.
